Only One in Color
by MorTay3
Summary: When a man wishes for nothing then he is truly happy.


A/N: This is a Prolouge, it is in 1st person. Read and Review, ENJOY!

Summary: "When a man wishes for nothing then he is truly happy."

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or anything associated with it. I'm just one creative mofo;)

**Prolouge**

There are moments in life that I cannot recount, that I don't remember. Sometimes late at night when I lay beside my wife I'm awake more than ever. It's almost as if the night time is when I am truly alive and more intellectual than I have ever been before. Those moments I don't recount, that I have no clear memory of was it of any importance? All the small things end up being important to you. For me one of the many small things I count as blessings is coffee. Being a doctor I am constantly tired and working hard, coffee helps me maintain myself, helps me focus, without it I am lost and someone else's insignificant life, to me, could be lost from my careless mistake.

Everyday is routine, I've lived this way for nearly over a decade. I finished highschool with honors and medals, went to college and excelled at the top of my class, more school and I choose to settle down with my childhood sweetheart, we married at 26 and here it is four years later and we couldn't be anymore duller.

My wife and elementary school crush Lila Sawyer, now known as Lila Shortman is another part of routine. She's a school guidance couselor, an excellent cook, a great hostess, a beautiful woman. There are so many visible qualities of her it makes me insane. But the parts no one sees are the ones I live as her husband. We stopped having sex 4 months and 12 days ago, not that I'm counting. I blame myself for my busy schedule at the hosipital. She blames me too for that same reason but I know it's something more.

Have you ever had feeling? No not one of those emotional things, something more spiritual? I do, almost like womans intuition, guess it' guys intuition. Lila Shortman, my wife, is cheating on me. I don't understand how I can lay beside her knowing her thighs have been pried open by another males. Just the thought alone of who and where they've had it at hould make me angry, should make me confront her but I don't. I feel nothing. Life was empty for me years ago, I'm not sure when it happened exactly but it has. Should it even matter?

She's sleeping peacefully, while I'm sexually frustrated and reduced to pleasing myself. Gross, right? I use to envision Lila and I but that stopped after three days each time I had helped my friend out I thought about a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and pouty lips. She would do anything to satisfy me, she was made to love me and I her. This fantasy I've held on for years, feels like a reality. I'm so deep in my day dreaming I feel worthless once I wake up. Damn I miss Helga.

Helga, Helga G. Pataki, Helga Geraldine Pataki. Her name alone does me chills as if he woman ran liquid nitrous down my miserable existence. My mind constanly thinks of her, even when I try not to. Why would I bring up another woman when I'm married? Why would my wife fuck another guy? I know it doesn't answer the first question but still same concept. I guess Lila and I are both unfaithful.

Once upon a time a long time ago in a town named Hillwood were two polar opposites. A young girl with a unibrown and a raging attitude and the other a young boy with a football head and a Mr. Brightside outlook. For years they have budded heads, hated each other but could never get away from each other no matter how hard both tried. Truth be told they didn't want to, they found something in each other that the other needed and when things were right they completed the other but both were to naive and immature to admit it to each other. Years had passed and hope was becoming thin, they hadn't spoken for years until a faithful the boy had found the girl who was in the wrong place at the right time. The boy saved her from the evil Wolfgang who had violated other females of the town. The football headed boy and the unibrown girl talked and talked, little did they know what had happened was they had fallen in love in a hopeless place.

I always hated the next part of the story, well my story. I want to pretend it was a happy ending but life doesn't work that way. Helga, you taught me that.

The pillow under me is stiff, the bed is aching my body completely and here I am able to sleep tonight with no worries of a job I thought I wanted but sadly mistakened. They say "When a man wishes for nothing then he is truly happy." The hand clock is ticking rather loudly on the nightstand. Why couldn't Lila have been normal and bought a digital one, you know where it doesn't make noise?

"If I had one wish..." The words slipped out of mouth, Lila didn't stir nor did I care to wake her really. It's not like she'd roll over on her side and say "Arnold want to have random late night sex?" Okay yes, maybe I missed sex...a lot. I sighed to myself and thought carefully what I would wish for, the thoughts seeping in but none appeared but only in the shape of blonde hair and blue eyes.

I should wish for a brand new car, money, any material things like a normal person would do but my only wish, my silent prayer is to know what life would be like if I hadn't broken up with Helga? I'm a silly guy. It's not like things like this happen in real life. Helga could be married, better off without a single thought about me. It hurts thinking like that, that I'm the only one thinking about her while she is possibly happy with someone else. Helga could be dead, I hope not but 12 years of no contact is a long time apart.

Life, if mine continues at such...think Arnold, think on the bright side. Everyone thinks everything is well for you on the outside. That should be good enough for you, But it isn't enough. I'm sudddenly exhausted, I squirm around in bed trying to feel comfortable. Damn this bed. I'm falling into the dark abyss of sleep, I'm drifting, I'm leaving reality...blonde hair...blue eyes...Then I hear it.

"As you wish."


End file.
